The invention relates to an electric device and, more particularly, to a switching and control device for a motor vehicle. Such known devices have a printed circuit board or conductor foil on which an electronic circuit is arranged. The assembled printed circuit board is accommodated in a housing to protect the circuit and/or its components against mechanical damage and various environmental influences. Particularly when such switching or control devices are used in motor vehicles the protective functions of the housing depend on the installation location and include, for example, protection against moisture, dust and mechanical damage. Also, these housings often serve as shielding or to improve electromagnetic compatibility.
Costly sealing means are required for protecting the circuit and its components, particularly against dust and especially against moisture. For this purpose, structural component parts of the housings are usually outfitted with depressions or grooves in which corresponding seals or sealing rings are inserted. Also, such switching or control devices must be provided with costly pressure equalization members or measures to compensate for fluctuations in pressure brought about by changes in temperature. However, the transporting of moisture must be prevented in this pressure compensation. Construction costs for such switching or control devices are accordingly high and such devices are therefore expensive.